Tawagoto Speaker
by Red Eyed Hylian
Summary: AU. If you want me to die, please do so. 'I' created 'me' with 'lies'. I don't matter...
1. Nonsense Speaker

**This is based on the song "Tawagoto Speaker" by Hatsune Miku. ****I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the song this oneshot is based on.**** If I get positive feedback, I might turn this into a story that explains Xion's past more.**

**~Nonsense~**

As Xion Nomura walked to school one day, she couldn't help but tug nonstop on the long sleeves of her flannel blue-green shirt, wishing they were longer. She hadn't wanted to wear something like that over the new outfit she had purchased because she had her friends approval on it, but she knew she had to wear it. Walking into school, Xion was anything but confident. _'What if they notice?'_ The raven-haired girl thought nervously and bit down on her lip as she made her way through the overly crowded hallways.

Reaching her destination, she operated her lock as quickly as she was able to before throwing her locker open. Xion flung her backpack into her locker before retrieving her books and shutting her locker. Xion stole a glance at the clock. _'One minute, new record.'_

Smiling in the slightest way as she left to go to her classroom, she abandoned her anxieties as she walked into the math classroom.

"I'm alright, I'm fine." She lied to her friends Yuffie and Olette when they asked her why she had a black eye. "Clumsy me! I tripped and hurt myself yesterday!" Xion gave her friends a fake smile, receiving real ones in return.

Math was never her favourite subject, but she endured it nonetheless. Hiding behind a happy mask, her friends suspected nothing. That's all that mattered, right? Keep others happy. That was all that Xion cared about. As long as others were happy, Xion was alright.

Second period was great to her. She had second period with her best guy-friend, Roxas. Ever since she had gotten to know him, she wanted them to be more than friends, but she's never seen a shooting star in her life.

Roxas's other two girl-friends - Kairi and Namine- had been best friends with Xion for two years now. Xion later learned that the twins had known Roxas for five years, four more than Xion had known him. Ever since finding out that bit of information, Xion had always felt that she never stood a chance with her crush. The twins, however, felt the opposite. They always told Xion how Roxas would always talk about the black-haired girl whenever they would hang out, but Xion stuck with the idea that it was purely friendship, and nothing more in his eyes.

Roxas had always stuck by Xion, though some people questioned it. "Are you two dating?" People would always come up to them and ask, making the two best friends immediately say "No" and also as a result, making things awkward between them untill one of them would crack a joke.

"Hey, Shi!" Roxas settled down next to his friend in study hall, putting his books next to hers on the cafeteria table. With a quirked eyebrow, he asked "Why are you wearing a shirt like that when it's basically summer already?"

Xion bit her lip for a moment before responding. "I just... Caught a cold the other day and I'm kind of chilly, that's all. Oh, and before you ask about the eye, I tripped and fell yesterday." Roxas narrowed his eyes but nodded, pretending to be convinced though he could easily see through her lie. He had learned a while ago that she had a habit of biting her lip whenever she lied.

The two friends had acted as if nothing was wrong, and laughed like nothing could ever be bad. To her, Roxas was the only one who brought true happiness to her heart. To him, Xion was the one who held the key to his heart. If only she hadn't been so blind...

Roxas was also in Xion's third period class, gym. They would walk together, they would always team up in that class, they were almost inseparable.

Xion's only worry-Olette. Xion has always thought that Roxas and Olette flirted with each other, and it was hard to hide her displeasure at the thought of it. Xion and Olette were great friends though, and it would be stupid to let a boy come between them. At least that's what Xion always heard.

Roxas and Xion didn't reunite untill ninth period, the very last class of the day. They had language arts together, and of course, sat together. Side by side, each day. At one point early in the year, rumours had swirled around saying that they _were_ actually dating. It took months for Roxas and Xion to quiet down the rumours, but they eventually did.

Xion really hated it, however, when on the occasion, a "popular" would come up to the two and ask about their status. The answer was quick and overused, in Xion's opinion. "No, we're just best friends!"

When Xion would get home, her thoughts would stray back to the spiky-haired blonde in her life. 'Does he really only think of me as a best friend?' She would ask herself on the way up to her room. Closing the door tightly behind her, she would walk over and fall down onto her bed.

Actually, it couldn't even be considered a bed. All it really is would be a mattress with a sheet over it, plus one pillow. Xion had gotten used to it in the 11 years that she's had it, but she still wished that her parents would have gotten something nicer... Xion began to dive into her mind and think about her past.

Believe it or not, Xion had gotten used to being treated second best. Her older brother, Vanitas, had gotten a _real_ bed, in the nicest room of the house. Vanitas was always their parent's favourite, whether their parents had wanted to admit it or not. Xion could just tell how much they preferred him over her, and it hurt her. She never spoke up tough, for fear they would just treat it as a joke or yell at her for 'overreacting.'

If Xion had to be honest, she did favourite her Father over her Mother. Why you might ask? Simple. Ever since Xion was a little girl, she had felt that her Father was the only one in their family who truly accepted her for who she was. Her Father would stick up for her, compliment her, and always say that she was "The only person who could make his day great." Xion was always a Daddy's girl, and she thought nothing could ever change that. Thanks to Xion, that fact stayed the same.

Xion and Vanitas's Mother, however, was a different story. Mrs. Nomura did not even try to hide her favouritism towards the son, and it made Xion feel terrible. What was worse was when Vanitas would call her names, call her fat, stupid, a whore, and so on. Her Mother did nothing. Some days, her Mother would scream that in Xion's face, and much more.

Xion would silently cry herself to sleep at night all those years, gripping her stuffed white bunny close. Xion had never truly felt that she had any real friends, especially after her Mother and older brother would point out all her insecurities."Why do they even like me? I'm not pretty... I'm ugly... I'm stupid... I should just... die." Xion would whisper those words every night to herself as her own twisted sort of lullaby. Falling asleep to verbal harm.

Things started looking up for Xion after she met Roxas. She smiled and laughed more, and she soon realised that she had fallen in love with him. It couldn't be helped, in Xion's opinion. She had thought it was a thing of fate. She asked him out after five months, and he didn't talk to her for three weeks. After those three weeks, he finally responded with an "I don't know."

Xion's heart was broken. She truly felt as if no one loved her at that point, and she became depressed. She began to cut herself with a pocket knife she kept under her bed, and she didn't even try to bandage the wounds. She would wear clothes with long enough sleeves to cover the gashes though, because she didn't want her friends to worry about her. Xion would go to school each day, pretending she was fine, and she would wear a fake smile. However broken she was, she didn't want others to worry over her.

Thinking over the past had made tears spring up in Xion's eyes. The black-haired girl sat up and reached under her bed for her knife, only for her Mother to burst through Xion's door as she was pulling the silver blade out. "Xion!" Mrs. Nomura shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The pocket knife slipped from Xion's fingers and clattered to the wooden floor. "I- I-"

Xion's Mother walked over to her daughter and slapped her hard. "Don't even _think_ about doing something like that! My daughter will not be some- some- emo freakshow!"

Xion stood up, gripping onto her Mother's arms. "Why do you care?! You don't even love me! Why should you care?!"

"Don't say that!"

Xion's eyes watered up and her voice broke. "You never loved me! I know you didn't! You only loved Vanitas!"

At this, Xion's Mother pushed the sixteen year old girl away, resulting in her falling onto the floor. In a spur-of-the-moment decision, Xion reached for the pocket knife, only for her arm to be clamped down by her Mother's hand.

Mrs. Nomura's hands soon moved to Xion's throat, squeezing tightly. Xion's eyes widen. "I-if you w-want me to die, kill m-me!"

The older woman's eyes soon start to water, and her tears drip down onto Xion's face. "I..."

Xion's eyes return to normal. "I-I... Don't m-matter... J-just kill me... Please..." Xion smiles sadly, tears of her own streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

Xion's Mother releases her grip on her daughter's throat, and quietly exits the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Xion stared at the door for a moment before she begins to sob, and she grabs her stuffed bunny from the floor, holding it to her chest. "Well Bunny... I guess, I'll have to do it myself, after all."

Xion's hand reaches out for the pocket knife that her Mother had forgotten about, and she holds the sharp blade up to her throat. Smiling sadly with her eyes closed and tears still streaming down her cheeks, she whispers quietly for only herself and Bunny to hear. "Goodbye, family, Roxas... I hope, you can all find someone to replace a stupid doll- puppet like me." Xion digs the blade into her throat, and still smiling, she uses what strength she had left to lay down on her bed. In a position that people usually take in coffins, Xion looked like a sleeping angel, tainted with crimson liquid. She soon slipped away to a place where she could be with a species of her own, kind and innocent angels.

~Roxas~

Roxas Takeshi was sitting at his oak wood desk, studying away like the strait 'A' student he was. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to concentrate because his attention kept straying back to his obsidian-haired crush. Roxas blushed slightly and smiled faintly to himself as his phone went off, the ringtone he set for Xion. Roxas flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Roxas, I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

Roxas narrowed his eyes and straitened up in his chair. 'That's Xion's Father...' "Mr. Nomura? What's wrong?"

"Xion has commited suicide."

**~Nonsense~**

**So... Should I add onto this? Make it into a story maybe? Tell me what you think in a review please! :3**

**Oh, and I lied. Before, when I said that I wanted at least 5 people to tell me that I should continue, I didn't care how many people. I just wanted to see if anyone appreciated my writing enough to want me to do more. SO, thank you to the two who reviewed! It made my day and It made me smile :)**

**Sad fact: This is actually based on my life (Me as Xion) minus the committing suicide part and my Mom strangling me. That never happened, luckily.**

**~NobodyXellah, signing off~**


	2. Author's Note

**Alright, so this is just a quick Author's Note, but I wanted to ask: Should I make this into a story? Or keep it as a oneshot?**

**I will be making another angst-type Xion FanFic called The Black Rose, but I'm not sure if I should do the two at the same time... I know, I know, I also have three other stories that I haven't updated in a while if you've read them, but I just want to experiment with story types. Plus, I'm not motivated enough to post another chapter for those right now... So if you've read them, please be patient. Please? /:)**

**So, if I get positive feedback from the first possible "Chapter", than I will continue it into a story that tells more about Xion and Roxas's lives.**

**Also, I will replace this Author's Note with a real second chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to my fans for supporting me in the short time that I've been posting stories!**


End file.
